The invention concerns a vibration-decoupling device for a hydraulic circuit and in particular concerns a vibration-decoupling device for a hydraulic circuit which is used in an agricultural vehicle.
In the prior art, motor vehicles, in particular agricultural utility vehicles e.g. tractors, are known in which working devices are guided or controlled, for example hydraulically operated wood cutters, hay makers or ploughs. For this the vehicle has a hydraulic circuit in which hydraulic fluid under high pressure is guided by a hydraulic pump to a consumer, for example a valve block. The hydraulic pump is often a piston pump which generates mechanical vibrations in operation. If the mechanical vibrations are transmitted from the pump to the consumer or vehicle, wear and maintenance costs are increased. Furthermore, noise emissions are increased and comfort reduced.
In the past, pipelines have been fitted between the hydraulic pump and the valve block. This does not allow decoupling of the mechanical vibrations between pump and consumer or vehicle, leading to the disadvantages above.
Furthermore, in the prior art hose lines have been fitted between the hydraulic pump and the valve block. This indeed leads to vibration decoupling between the hydraulic pump and valve block or vehicle and suppresses noise development. This measure however requires a large installation space because of the large bending radius of the hoses the use of costly components entails high costs and because of the lower wear resistance of the hoses in comparison with pipes, only offers restricted reliability. Furthermore, the pressure changes in the hose cause their deformation. This results in forces which act directly on the connections and connected assemblies such as the hydraulic pumps, increasing the load on these.
The object of the present invention is to eliminate the disadvantages above and in particular provide a vibration-decoupling device which suppresses vibration and noise development, entails low costs for installation and maintenance and has low wear and high reliability.
The object is achieved by a device according to claim 1. Advantageous refinements are the subject matter of the sub-claims.